Secrets
by peanutbutterQueen
Summary: "You made a mistake about me, Camille," his voice is cold and cuts through her screams. "You thought I wanted to harm Magnus, to take away his immortality. You were wrong." A different ending to CoLS concerning the relationship of Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane.


Magnus stands still in the shadows as he watches his ex-lover (_do not speak his name) _talk to a woman he used to love. They boy is nervous; Magnus can tell by the way he fidgets on the couch. The warlock can see how the young shadowhunter is regretting something. He has learned the boy's body language from when they were dating (_it is over now)_.

"Magnus has broken up with me," the boy says, his voice so angelic, it makes Magnus want to cry. The woman smiles sympathetically (_inside, she is laughing)._

"Oh, my darling Alec," she coos, and Magnus bristles at the endearment _(he is not yours he is mine) _before shaking his head _(no more no more)._

"It's because of me; I shouldn't have been risking his immortality."

"It's only human nature," Camille comforts. "You or I couldn't possibly have known how he would react." _(Liar liar)_ "Would you like a drink?"

"I suppose," the boy says, his face troubled, not answering the vampire's question. "I just want to know one more thing . . ." Magnus feels as if he has been stabbed _(he doesn't care at all)_

"Yes?" She asks, rising to saunter to her drinks cabinet, throwing a wink to where Magnus stands hidden.

"You and Magnus . . . you two are the only ones who know how to remove his immortality?"

"Why, yes, my dear," she says as she pours them each a glass of wine. "We couldn't have trusted anyone else with the secret. Never once was it written down or spoken aloud."

The boy nods, his hand resting in his pocket. "Camille?"

Smiling, she turns around, holding up his glass, and in the blink of an eye he is standing very close to her, a charming smile on his face. Camille is confused, but blushes slightly as he takes her hand, bringing it to his lips _(that should be me)_.

"I just wanted you to know that I . . . _appreciate_ all the help you've given me," he says, grinning seductively. It makes Magnus weak at the knees, and even makes Camille seem – for a vampire – a little breathless.

"It was a pleasure on my part," she murmurs, going still as he leans forward to whisper in her ear.

"Really? Then I'm sorry about this." Pulling back, he holds a lighter up to her shirt. She is dazed for a moment before starting to scream as the flames engulf her.

"Alexander! Help me! Please!" Her screams do not affect his blank face, and Magnus cannot help but feel, over the horror, concern for the boy (_don't be broken)._

"You made a mistake about me, Camille," his voice is cold and cuts through her screams. "You thought I wanted to harm Magnus, to take away his immortality. You were wrong." A slight tremor runs through his voice and Magnus realises that he is close to crying, though not over the woman in front of him. "I love Magnus more than anything. So I had to make sure that you were the only one who knew his secret. I had to make sure that no-one could hurt him." _(He loves me he wants to protect me) _

"No, please!" She screams as the flames spread. "He'll leave you! He'll forget!"

"I know that." The words sting. "But I don't care."

The shadowhunter watches as the Camille finally stops screaming.

A chill settles over Magnus as he watches the boy he loves sink to the floor, tears flowing from his eyes. The woman is nothing more than a pile of ash and secrets. Magnus can hardly think straight. He steps out quietly and rests a hand on the boy's shoulder. Alec leaps up, whirling around, only to see his ex-boyfriend gazing at him sadly.

"Magnus? What – why-?" He is bewildered by the warlock's appearances. "Magnus, I'm _so_ sorry," his voice is thick from the tears and cracks slightly as he speaks. "I didn't want her to – to hurt – I'm sorry; I'll go."

Magnus' heart breaks a little more as he watches his shadowhunter be so broken _(he's mine all mine)_ so he makes a decision. The boy turns to leave before being pulled back and thoroughly kissed. Alec is dumbfounded and gaping like a fish out of water _(silly little boy)_. Magnus releases him, his eyes teary but a smile on his face.

"Alexander Lightwood, you are _so_ overdramatic."


End file.
